


Trapped In Toon Town

by Zazzel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: 1930s, ACME Products (Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies), Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, Alternative Universe - Looney Tunes, Cartoon Physics, Cartoonlogic, Classics, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Logic, Looney Tunes References, Looneytunes - Freeform, M/M, Music, Musical References, Navel-Gazing, Not Really Character Death, Oldmusic, Original Character(s), Pies, Silly, Slapstick, Themerrygoroundbrokedown, Toontown, Trapped, Trappedinatown, toon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazzel/pseuds/Zazzel
Summary: It's 2020. The town where all the Toon's live has expanded. The 2D Toon's live in there 2D world, While 3D Toons live in thier own.James is a young boy who loves to visit Toon Town, but one day when he crossed the tunnel, he found out he couldn't get back to his world. In fact, No one could leave. Not even the Toons.
Relationships: Jessica Rabbit/Roger Rabbit, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Why can't I leave-?" The young boy tried with all his might to get trough the tunnel, but he couldn't get trough. "What the hell?"

He pushed again, and again, but there was no avail. 

James had just visited Toon Town to visit the Toons. He had visited Roger Rabbit earlier, who's his favorite Toon in all of cartoon history. Roger doesn't star in any cartoons anymore, so his just sticks around in Toon Town with his Wife Jessica.

But now, for some reason, James was somehow stuck in a world that is not his.

"Hm.. Maybe some cartoon logic can get me through-" 

James looked around for some stuff he could use.

"Looking for this-?" He heard a voice say.

James looked to the left of him, and saw Daffy Duck next to him. Daffy had a ACME TNT stick in his hand.

"Yes! Thanks Daffy" James said as he took it.

But then he realized that was too convenient. "Wait.. Where did you come fr-"

James was surprised to see that Daffy had disappeared. "Huh?" 

James then shook it off. "Eh, it's cartoon logic. Don't overthink it"

James knew he had a lighter in his pocket. His plan was to blow up this "invisible" barrier. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he figured he might as well try.

Then he could smell something burning. He sniffed the air. "Huh... What's that smell-"

He looked down at the TNT and saw that it was lit, And it was about to blow up.

"Oh SHI-'

*BOOM*

James froze, with his face covered in ash.

"WHOO HOO, WHOO HOO, WHOO HOO!!!"

He could heard Daffy just laughing his iconic laugh. "That damn duck!" James yelled out loud as he wiped the ash off his face. 

"So... Rule number one. Never accept a slapstick crazy Toon's offers for help-"

Daffy was just laughing away bouncing all over the place.

It was pretty clear that Daffy wasn't gonna be any help.

'Maybe I should go over to CGI Toon Town. Maybe Elsa can sing something and make this go away... No.. That probably won't work...'

'Ah! Maybe I can go Game Town and then get Chell to open a portal! Or Maybe get Sora to open a portal of light to teleport me out!'

But then James realized that Game Town is in another location. You'd have to get out of Toon Town to reach Game Town. They are not in the same area.

"Shoot!" He yelled out loud. "I wonder if any Toons here can help me? I just gotta make sure not to ask the slapstick crazy ones-"

James decided to go back to Roger Rabbit.....

.....Again 


	2. Toon Town

James ran through the streets of Toon Town. "I really hope Roger Rabbit knows why there is a barrier- I can't be stuck here forever." James took a left at a street. He knows Roger stays with his wife, Jessica, at this time. So he made his way to Jessica's place. "Maybe she can help me too"

James walked up to a building, that had a set of steps that lead up to a door. He walked up the steps, then knocked on the door. 

"Who is it?" He heard a voice say. It sounded like Jessica's voice. "Jessica? Is that you-"

Before James could say another word, he felt something smash into his face. He then heard giggling. He put his hands on his face, and wiped off what seemed like a pie. He looked to his left, and saw a human boy, black and white cartoon character he had never seen before. "Haha! I got you!" He giggled and ran off.

James just stood there staring at him, kinda shocked at what just happened. 

"James? Is that you? You're... never here that late-"

James could hear the door lock opening, and then the door opened, reveling Jessica Rabbit. She looked at James surprised. "What happened to you?" She asked noticing that James was covered in pie. "Some... Toon what I've never seen before just threw a pie at my face" James said. Jessica Rabbit nodded. "It must of been The Trickster" She said. Matt titled his head. "The Trickster? Who is that?" James asked, surprised how he had never heard of him before. He knows almost every cartoon character out there. "Trickster was a Toon made by Warner Brothers way back then in the 1930s." Jessica said.

"Woah! Really? I never heard of him" James said. "That's because he never made it on the screen. He got scraped before the first episode was even shown" Jessica said.

"Oh, that's to bad-" James said, feeling a little sorry for the Toon he has never met. "Do you know why he was thrown out?" James asked. Jessica shook her head. "No idea" she said. "Hey, why are you here this late?"

"Oh, I forgot that's the reason I am here" James started. "There... is this strange invisible barrier keeping me from leaving"

Jessica looked surprised. "A- invisible barrier?" She asked. James nodded. Jessica turned around. "Hey, Roger honey?" She called out. 

In the house, Roger was walking down the stairs. "Yes! My que- AHHH!" Roger triped, and fell down the stairs and landed at the bottom, causing a loud cartoon sound to play. Jessica only sighed. 

Roger got up quickly. "I'm fine! I'm ok! Oh! Hello James!" There was three seconds 9f silence. "Wait? James?! What are you doing back here?" 

"That's what I came to tell you, I can't leave. Something... is preventing me" James said. Roger tilted his head in confusion. "There is some invisible wall or something blocking him honey." Jessica said to Roger.

"We should go down there with you" Roger said. Jessica nodded. James smiled softly. "Thanks guys"


	3. Totally Insaney, Trapped In Towny

"OWWW!"

a loud cartoon thud echoed through the air. Roger had ran into a tree. His wife only sighed softly. "Roger, hunny bunny, you need to look where you're going." She said. "But I am! I am looking my where I'm goi- WOAHHH!" Roger couldn't finish his sentence due to him tripping over a branch.

Jessica helped him up. "As you where saying?" She asked. James chuckled. "He can't help it, he's one of those toon's who hurts himself for laughs." He said. "No I'm not!" Roger snapped. Then he took out a pan, and slammed it onto his own head, and knocked himself out. Tiny blue Tweety Birds started to fly around his head. "Roger why can you do stuff like this at the wrong time?" Jessica asked. Roger shook his head, causing the blue birds to go away. "I'm sorry" he said. "I guess James is right, I can't help it"  
"Well try to help it now, we can't have a human trapped in Toon Town."

Jessica turned her attention over to James. "Let's go, not to far from the main tunnel entrance now"

They both have reached the main tunnel entrance. "OK, let me show you-" James walked over to the entrance, and walked forward. But then he stopped. "What is wrong? " Jessica asked. "I can't go any further"

Roger walked up behind James, and pushed him, but nothing happened. "He's right, he can't go through-"

Then Roger walked in front of James, and then soon realized that HE can't leave either. "Huh? B-but I can't leave either?"

"This is really strange. You're saying that James is stuck here, and we are too? " Jessica asked. "Question is, why?" Roger asked putting his hand on his chin.

"I wonder if there are any other Toons who might be abl-"

"HELLOOOOOO, JAMES!"

James's looked next to him. "Not you three" he chuckled. "You guy's did enough slap stick on me already-"

"Oh nonsense! We never did harm you in any way, did we guys?" The tall one asked.

The other two shook there head.

"Hey, why are you even still here?" The short one, with the british accent asked. "Wakko, I have no idea." James said. The tall one tilted his head. "You don't know? Well what's happened?"

James showed them that he couldn't leave by pressing himself into the invisible barrier.

"Hm, hey Dot?" The tall one asked.

"What is it big bro?" Dot asked.

"Let's fight this invisible wall!"

The three siblings all of a sudden started to do some kind of karate movements towards the tunnel and jumped up and did some leap attack, but there must of been some kind of defense system with the invisible barrier, because as soon as the three siblings collided with it, they both got smacked back, about 100 feet and slammed into a pole.

"Yakko, let's never do that again" Wakko said. "Right back at you buddy" Yakko said

Dot walked up to James. "Well, there seems to be nothing **we** can do" she said.

James was about to say something, but then a pie dropped on the floor.

"Oooh! Five second rule!" Wakko said and then grabbed the pie and ate it. "Uhhh...did anyone notice that the pie was... sparking?" Yakko asked. "Nope! I didn't no-" Wakko started to get zapped. "W-wh-o! I-" Wakko fell onto the floor. "Wakko?!" Dot yelled.

Wakko got up. Then he burped really loud. "Wakko! Gross!" Dot yelled.

"Where did that pie come from?" James asked.

"From me!"

James felt his face for smashed by something soft. He wiped it off, and saw 'The Trickster'

"You again!" James said. The Trickster giggled and threw another pie at James.

"Trickster, can you stop throwing pies for one minute?" Jessica asked.

"Were gonna go" Dot said. "Don't want Wakko eating more electric pies"

"Awww, come on! It tasted so good!"

"Why are you keep on throwing pies at me?!" James asked. The Trickster only giggled. "It's probably the only thing he knows how to do." Jessica said as Trickster threw one at Roger.

"Hm! Why can I only see white?! On no! I'm heading into the light!" Roger yelled. "Roger calm down, it's only pie" Jessica said. Roger licked his all of his face with his tongue. "Hey you're right!"


	4. Toon Wizard

"Well... I guess I'm suck here"

"So are we, apparently." 

James looked over at Jessica. "What is causing this? Who would even know?"

Roger thought for a moment. "Maybe... a toon who knows a lot can help us-"

James looked at Roger Rabbit. "Do you know or anyone?"

"Hm..." Roger said, seeming like he was thinking. "Maybe a wizard Toon..."

"Roger you're a genius!" Jessica said. "I am?" Roger asked with a Goofy look. "What's so genius about what he said?" James asked. "Maybe Merlin can work some magic!" Jessica said. "Oh yeah!" Roger said. "Maybe even Yen Sid!"

James thought about it. It didn't seem like a bad plan. "That might actually work...."

But then James got doubtful. "But... what if it doesn't?"

"The least we can do is try. It's not like we have a lot of options." Jessica said. James nodded.

"So, let's go. Merlin should be in his home, which is not to far from where Daffy lives."

James grunted. "Me and Daffy don't get along to well" He said. Jessica chuckled. "You're not the first one to say that"

Jessica, Roger and James started off, heading towards Merlin's house.

But, James saw something in the corner of his eye. It looked like it was Toon or something, that had black mist circulating around it. Whatever it was, was standing near the wall that's next to the tunnel entryway. 

"Huh?"

But when he turned his head, he didn't see it anymore. "Huh? That's strange..."

James catched back up with the rest. "Hey, is there any Toons here, that has like black mist around them?" James asked.

"Uh? No, not anyone what I know of. Then again, there are a lot of Toons here. Some I probably never met yet" Jessica said. "What is it James? You saw a Toon that had... black mist?" Roger asked. 

James nodded. "Well, at least I think I did. When I turned to look at it, it vanished."

Jessica shook her head. "Probably Trickster up to his tricks again."

James nodded. Although he was kind of doubtful that it was Trickster. 

****

They finally reached Marlins house. It was on a nice street, that was near Daffy's house. Luckily, Daffy wasn't there to harass them.

Jessica walked up to the doorsteps, and knocked on the door. 

James stepped up, and waited. Behind the door, there was a sound. The sound of locks opening. 

The door opened.

"Hello Mer-"

Thing is, it wasn't Merlin. It was Trickster. 

"Trickster?!" Jessica said surprised. "Where's Merlin?"

James kind of hid behind Jessica. He really didn't want to get splatted by another pie again. 

"Oh he's inside. I just came to open the door" 

Trickster reached behind him.

"If you throw a pie at me, I sware. I'll slap you right out of the 1930s buster." Jessica said with a stern voice. "Geez, ok. You're no fun"

Jessica stepped around him, and walked into the house. "Merlin. You in here?"

James tried not to get seen by Trickster, but it didn't work.

Both of their eyes ment. Pac-man eyes to human eyes.

"Oh hey~" Trickster said, smirking playfully, as he threw a pie directly at James's face. "Hey!" James yelled.

Trickster giggled and walked up to him. "I'm the Trickster. There's nothing you can do." He giggled and walked into a room.

James wiped off the pie off his face, then looked at Jessica. "That dude's annoying."

"1930s humor. What you're gonna do about it?" Jessica said.

Just then, Merlin came out of a room. "Hello? Who's- oh! Roger and Jessica! Oh! And James? You're never here this late, is something wrong?"

Jessica nodded. "Yes. Something seriously wrong."

Roger nodded very hard. "Yes! There is this giant invisible wall! And-"

Roger was talking very fast, and Merlin couldn't understand what he was saying. "Roger old chap, calm down... now, what is it again?"

Jessica sighed. "What's happening, is that there is this invisible force fields that's blocking James from leaving. Not even him, but the Toons aswell.

"Hm... well that is odd."

"Is there anything you can do?" James asked.

"Possibly. There is a spell what I can do, that can remove things called "cartoonus blockra" it's an old Toon spell. But, it's in a very old book, and I don't know where it is, I'll have to find it" Merlin said.

"So, if you do find it, James can get back home?" Roger asked. Merlim nodded. "Exactly"

"Well, that's a relief. I wouldn't want my mom and dad all worried." James said. 

"Why was Trickster here?" Jessica asked. "Hm? Oh the old scrapped Toon? Well, since he has no other place to really go, I let him stay with me" Merlin. "Oh.." Jessica said with a surprised look. "And he doesn't misbehave?"

"Heavens no, at least not to me, I'll tell you that."

Merlin looked over at James. "Hold on, let me go to Trickster real quick. "

Merlin left the main room, and went into what seemed to be a bedroom.

James looked over at Jessica. "I really wonder what even started that thing anyways."

"I'm assuming you mean the invisible wall. I really want to know aswell."

"I don't think a Toon would of done it? Or human?"

"Well, you humans can perform things like that... no offense" Roger said. James chuckled. "None taken"

They heard a door open, and Merlin stepped out of the room, with Trickster next to him. "So, James, can I talk with you a minute?"

James nodded and walked up to Merlin. Merlin took James off to the side away from everyone.

"So, I was thinking, that while I go and search for the book, you spend some time with Trickster."

"Wait what?" James said. "He'll just throw pies at me" James said. Merlin sighed. "Yes, he does have ways with that. But maybe he'll act differently around you when he gets to know you. The poor lad doesn't have anyone close to the age he's stuck at. He's a 15 year old kid at heart. You should go and spend time with him."

James looked over at Trickster, who was standing near the door. Trickster noticed him looking at him, and he only smiled. 

James looked back at Merlin. "Fine. He better not throw anything at me."

James left Merlin, and walked over to Trickster. As he got closer, he could see Trickster had his hands behind his back.

"You better be thinking of throwing another pie!" James snapped. Trickster giggled. "Don't worry I won't."

"So, why did you come over to me?"

"Uh.....wanna... um... walk around Toon Town?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Uh... I don't know?"

Trickster looked like he was thinking about it. "Fine" he said. "Lets go to the Toon Theater. "

"Toon Theater?"

Trickster looked at James confused. "You never heard of that? And you come here a lot?"

James shrugged. 


	5. Bonding

"Where is this teather anyways?"

"It's just down the road from here."

Although James has visited Toon Town nearly everyday since forever, he couldn't recall ever going to a theater there. "Did it just open or-"

Trickster shook his head. "No you dummy. It's been there for as long as I can remember" He said with a small chuckle. "It doesn't get many visitors. Guess because Toons don't wanna watch themselves."

"So, all it shows is old cartoons?" James asked.

"Thats right. Really old ones from all over time, and even some new ones. Really liked what they did with the Looney Tunes reboot. Really captures the classics"

"Wait, there is a looney tunes reboot?! Since when?"

Trickster giggled and shook his head. "Man, you are slow. Maybe a pie to the face will get you up to speed"

"Please no!"

Trickster laughed. 

***

They finally reached at the theater. The huge building was extremely tall, and it looked, a little warped.

"Uh, why does it look.... warped?" James asked. "James, it's Toon Town. It has to look like that."

Trickster walked inside the door. "Well, you coming?"

James walked up to him. "There's no usher or anything?"

"Nope. It's completely free for all Toons. And humans of course."

They both walked inside, then down a long hallway. There was only one room. "There's only one screen in this entire building?" James asked. 

"Cartoon logic. Can't get enough of it."

Both of them walked inside the room, and James could hear crashing sounds coming from the theater. A cartoon was playing on the screen, and it was Tom and Jerry. Tom was chasing Jerry all over, and Tom was crashing into everything. 

"Haha! I love Tom and Jerry" James said. James went and sat down in a seat, and Trickster sat next to him. "Yeah, their pretty cool."

Trickster looked over at James. "Hey, want me to Quiz you about Toons?" He asked. "I really want to know how much you know."

James could see that Trickster was trying to start a small little friendship with him. James smiled. "Sure!"

"Ok! Uh... what was Tom's original name?"

"His original name? Uh... wasn't it Jasper? 

"Woah! You actually got that tight?!"

James smiled. "I told you I know a lot about Toons"

"Ok smarty pants. How about this one-" Trickster quickly tried to think about a question, then a literal light bulb went over his head, only it was black and white. 

"I know! What was Mickey Mouse's original name? Ha! You'll never get this one"

"Mortemer Mouse."

Trickster's jaw dropped. Literally. "How?! How did you know that?"

"You're talking to the cartoon nerd" James giggled.

"But, I may know every Toon, but... I don't know you-" James said. James saw Trickster's expression changed. He looked sad. 

"Trickster? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, turning his head towards the screen. 

James knew something was wrong, and he honestly wanted to help. "Hey, you can talk to me..."

Trickster looked over at him. 

"Uh, well- Uh if you want, that is"

"I never told anyone the truth" Trickster said. "The truth of why I got canceled back in the 1930s."

"Why did you? You didn't try to do dangerous slap stick on a human did you?"

Trickster chuckled. "Heck no" He said. "it's something else." He said, his expression changing. 

James really wanted to know. "Hey, I might be able to help"

"No, you won't be able too. No one can"

Trickster looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Trickster?"

Trickster looked over at James. "I... my cartoon got canceled, because I was too "Human" to have been a Toon."

James was confused. "What? H-How does that make any sense? There's a lot of Toons that look human! Look at Jessica!"

"Well, Jessica isn't from the 1930s. The 30s was a different time for us Toons. All of us where animated with 'rubber hose' animation." Trickster moved his arms in a wavey like pattern infront of James's face. "All of the Toons, where all animals. Micky Mouse, Felix The Cat, Boko. Don't get me wrong, there was some human looking tunes, like Buddy, but tell me, do you here about him much anymore?"

James was thinking about what Trickster said. And he knew he was right. And he also knew what Trickster was saying. "You're saying they scrapped you, because they probably thought your cartoon was going to fail?"

Trickster nodded. "But that's not all. Here, take a look at me. What do you see?"

James looked at him. "Uh? Uh classic black and white teen toon?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"Um, I don't know?"

"I look way far from my time. Most black and white toons, are really short. I'm tall. Just like a real teen from that time. I looked too 'realistic' for a Toon to them. That was one big issue to why it got scraped."

Now James could see it. Trickster kind of does look different than most old Toons. "What company was it?" James asked.

"Warner Brothers." Trickster said. 

"Why didn't you try and seek help from another company? Like Disney, or Terry Toons or something?"

"At that time... I was very naive. Like a real teen I suppose. I just kinda hid out in Toon Town, and stayed cartoonless."

James felt really bad for him. "What if... I get them to reboot you?"

"Look at me James. I'm black and white. They can't reboot me without drawing me over, and it won't be me, it'll be another Toon with it's own mind"

"Well, what of they reboot you, by still keeping it black and white?"

Trickster made a "really" face. "James, you really think humans would want to see that?"

"I know I would."

James saw Trickster's cheeks turning a gray color. He was blushing. 

"I... you don't even know what my episode was about." Trickster said folding his arms.

"Let me guess, throwing pies at everyone who comes near you?" James asked with a chuckle. 

"Oh har har." 


	6. Looney Tunes Presents: The Trickster

"Do you know of they kept cartoon?"

"It's actually still exists. It's up there, where the projector is. They never got rid of the film for some reason."

"Well, uh, you wanna see if you can swap it?"

"You.. really want to see my cartoon?"

"Sure why not"

Trickster sighed. "I never showed anyone before. But... I'll show you. Wait here"

Trickster got up, and dashed up to the projector. "Geez, why can Toons be so fast sometimes." James said to himself. 

A few seconds later, the film changed, and Trickster dashed back down to James. James saw that Trickster had some popcorn. "Where did you get that?"

"There's a popcorn machine up there" Trickster said with his voiced muffled by eating the popcorn. He handed the popcorn to James. "Want some?"

James took some of the 2D popcorn. "Thanks."

"How did you make them so fast?"

"Cartoon logic"

The cartoon started, with the 1930s Looney Tunes intro.

Instead of Porky Pig to show up, Trickster face showed up.

"Yeah, my creator really wanted me to become a lead star for Looney Tunes" Trickster said.

The intro ended, and the cartoon started in a city.

The camra panned over to a large building, and Trickster stepped out of a building.

Then, someone walked by.

Trickster smiled evily at them, and took out a pie, and trew it at the person. Although it wasn't shown, it was pretty clear that the guy caught it, because the pie came back and slammed into Trickster's face. 

James snorted when that happed. "Laughing at my stupidity are we?" Trickster said with a small chuckle. 

Trickster stayed frozen, then slowly wiped the pie off his face. "Why you little!" Trickster yelled out, and he started to run, and of course, since he's a toon, he had to run in place, but as soon as friction decided to work, he slammed into a pole that was on the side of the road.

James was Laughing. "I thought it was gonna be about you throwing pies at people, not you beating yourself up-"

And that's just what it was. Trickster got up, and tried to run, but he was soo shaken up by the pole, that he slammed into the wall. After he got back up, he got out another pie, and went to throw it, but he tripped.

"You're name should be the Tripper." James said. 

Trickster looked over at James with a annoyed look. "Hey, what's that over there?" He said pointing. 

"Hm? What?" James asked, looking at the direction Trickster was pointing at. "Trickster I don't see anything?"

He turned his head back towards Trickster, only to his pie slam into his face. 

"HA!" Trickster yelled. "I'm the Trickster, and will always be the Trickster!"

"....Why" James said, wiping the pie off his face.

Trickster giggled. "Because-"

James licked some of the pie. "Is this lemon meringue pie?"

"Yeah. It's my favorite type of pie" Trickster said. "It taste really good" James said. Trickster's face went grey again. "Y-you really think so?"

James nodded. "I'm more of a pie person, more than a cake person."

Trickster smiled big. "Everyone here hates pie"

"Probably because you keep throwing it at them." James chuckled. "Hey! It's embedded in my ink to do that."

James chuckled. "Well that, and to at like a total clumsy dork"

Trickster made a mad look. "Oh shut up." He said as he went to throw a pie at James, but James jumped out of the way, and Trickster didn't see that coming. Trickster tripped over the chair, and slammed onto the chair what James was sitting on, and a gaint cartoon symbol crashed. When that happened, Trickster accidentally tossed the pie into the air. 

Trickster looked at James. "How dare yo-"

The pie that got thrown in the air, came back down, and slammed into Trickster's head.

James laughed. "Ha!" He said still laughing. 

Trickster got up, and his whole face turned gray, and smoke came out of his ears.

"Uh... uh oh...." James said. "You better run-" Trickster said with a smirk.

Trickster started to run, and James took off. "Trickster I didn't mean too!" He said as he was being chased by Trickster. 

Trickster laughed. "Of course you didn'-"

Trickster couldn't finish his sentence, due to him tripping over himself. "AH" he yelled as he slammed into the floor. James looked behind him, to see what Trickster was doing, but instead, he saw Trickster rolling on the ground, coming straight for him.

"Oh SHI-"

But before James could of got out of the way, Trickster slammed into James, and the sound of bowling pins played.

They rolled, and slammed into the wall, and the loudest cartoon sound echoed throughout the theater.

"Ow..." Trickster said shaking his head. "James? James! Are you ok?"

Trickster was sitting ontop of James. "...never better-" James said. 

"Uh... um.. this is a very awkward position for us to be in-" Trickster said. 


End file.
